Of Pain And Sacrifice
by ellimongoose
Summary: Dealing with the passing of a most exquisite officer, Wrath of Kahn adaptation.


Past the five year mission. Past the days, hours and minutes of working under Captain Kirk's command. After the endless journeys to the undiscovered worlds. Past the revelations, the quarrels and the times when Kirk, Spock and McCoy had risked their lives, Past the times when, she, Sulu and Scotty had been left on the bridge of the enterprise worried sick, for the lives of their commanding officers. After the promotions: Sulu's captaincy, Checkov's 1st officership and past the time travel.

Now in the days of being a commander, the double gold band strips shone out in glory against her deep red dress. Commander Uhura grieved.

She grieved over the cold corpse that lay in the black tube before her. The former commander who had saved them all. The one who had made the ultimate sacrifice. The one she loved. The one who everyone looked up to. The one officer who would follow and serve until his last moment. She walked around the coffin in the dark before the rest of the officers arrived, she needed this final piece of privacy, for both of them. They had lived their lives in secrecy, no other had known of their love, maybe in another place or universe. Someone might have known, but here, here on this ship, only she and only him knew. He lay in utter peace, the green flush gone from his cheeks. The upturned brow of the man, the Vulcan of whom she loved dearly. His soft lashes lay heavy upon his paled cheeks. They had known that he would outlive her, they had prepared for that. Not this. Not the other way around. He was supposed to live! It was her, the weak human who should have exerted her life before him. She allowed a tear to drop from her duct onto his proudly worn uniform.

Laying a hand to his side, over his heart. she whispered.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular t'nash-veh, ashayam. T'nash-veh k'hat'n'dlawa kwon-sum."

(I cherish thee, my beloved. You are half of my heart and soul, for eternity.)

Another tear dripped from her eyes and her throat threatened to choke out a cry, swallowing hard, she put her forehead to his. A gesture of his. One she had learnt over the any years that meant he cared, he loved and she was his k'diwa. "Spochk-kam" she cried silently, slowly over the past hour her bond to him was disintegrating and the pain was unbearable. She felt every ounce of him leaving her body bit by bit. Lifting her head she stared into his closed lids. "I will not forget my love." She held onto the last piece of him in the place where their bond was once kept. it would never leave her, ever.

o.O.o

They were stood shoulder to shoulder on the podium above his coffin. Tears threatened everyone stood in attendance as Commander Uhura finished her speech to her superior officer...

"I'm sorry, if anyone ever thought anything different about who you were, and if you ever thought that no one understood, because, we did, I did." Uhura cried, her paper damp with her salted tears.

Everyone and no one knew of how close Uhura had been to Spock, and now, everyone cried as they wished they had known him as she had done. She stepped down from the podium and Kirk stepped up, his own throat was ladened thick with mucus, his eyes were tearing up as he made his final statement.

"Commander Spock was the best officer and 1st officer in this entire fleet. No one could have out matched him in anything he did within his life. The act which he did saved us all. The sacrifice of a pure hero, I salute him. but, of my friend. I can only say this. Of all the souls that I have encountered in my travels, his was the most..."Chokes on his words,"Human."

In that moment Scotty gave a stuff nod and lifted his bag pipes to his lips and played 'Amazing Grace' The coffin was jettisoned from the Enterprise, out over Genesis. Uhura stared over the newly terra-forming planet from the observation deck, he would never be forgotten.

**Authors note:**

**I hope this slight adaptation of Spock's funeral from the Wrath of Khan does it justice!**

**Thankyou for reading, constructive criticism and opinions are always welcome, **

**thanks again ElliMongoosex**

**Ps: Gone through and removed typos;)**


End file.
